


无标题

by Cercore



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercore/pseuds/Cercore





	无标题

他和人在床上拉扯了几个回合，吻得呼吸急促心跳加速，纠缠着脱掉衣物时才发现压在自己身上的人也喘|息着湿了一片，两人的呼吸交错着一时间居然有些许同步。

还没清醒的脑子直得如同钢筋，也就顾不上什么场面不场面的，问得直白了当：

“那个，我说，”  
“你之前该不会是下面......”

“嗯”

曺容仁倒不避讳，停下来认真回答他的问题。

“可这不代表我不行。”像是看出了赵世衡的质疑，他一脸诚恳地补充：  
“载赫是我教的呢”

？？？

“那你为什么......”

“载赫很辛苦。”曺容仁还是好脾气地笑着，没了眼镜的遮挡，他眼神里多了点不加掩盖的张狂，

“所以不想让你辛苦，还有问题吗？”

还能有什么问题，已经有一只手正大光明地握住了某处，箭在弦上不得不发，而更可耻的是，他发现自己在简单的几下摩擦之后已经硬 |了。

曺容仁当然也发现了这一点，于是更加肆意妄为的蹂躏他的器官，逼得赵世衡眼角飞红的乞求他快一点，丝毫没意识到自己的声音已经接近呜咽，只想得到满足和释放。

不知是不是体谅他，曺容仁没来那一出腿架在肩上的戏码，干净利落的让他翻个身，伏跪在床上，伸手搂住柔软的腹部，开始动作起来。

情|欲一层又一层的涌动，温柔的抚摸变成了难以忍耐的折磨，压抑的闷哼逐渐变成渴求的呻吟，他探出一只手向身后摸索，却被曺容仁一把拽住拉向自己，连带着他的身躯狠狠撞击加快了速度，肉体激荡发出粘腻的声音，叫声也被撞得稀碎，随即因为羞耻被埋在了柔软的枕头里。

片刻之后，曺容仁猛然抽出，按在他腰上的手有些许颤抖，赵世衡软着腰肢也伸手去抓，曺容仁抢在他前面先俯下身来，手势温柔中带着急迫，更多的吻落在肩颈和蝴蝶骨上，然后他最终释放在对方手心里，闭着眼睛隐约感知到曺容仁拿了湿毛巾帮他清理，累得连道谢都来不及就陷入了昏睡。


End file.
